User talk:Sistemx
Hi, welcome to FunOrb Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Owned awesomeo.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quartic (Talk) 2009-09-06T14:54:06 Pupil ZDM.PNG Hi, I was just wondering why you added File:Pupil ZDM.PNG to the Pupil page on ZDM. Lil cloud 9 04:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Would you agree that the information on that picture is already included on the achievement page? Lil cloud 9 04:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Our Image Policy says that there should only be 2 pictures for each achievement: a large achievement picture to be used on the individual article and a smaller picture for the achievement table for the game. Lil cloud 9 04:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Then the achievement should have better description in words, not another picture with the same information. Lil cloud 9 04:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) why am wrting to my.. no idea.--just me sistemx 04:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) variety I have moved them as requested, and I have contacted Wikia about this picture not updating problem. Hopefully, I will hear back from them soon. Lil cloud 9 06:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've tried that, but that only works for pages. Lil cloud 9 19:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Moving pages Please try not to move Sumoblitz-specific pages away from their sub-page location under Sumoblitz/ ? D= Vaatikitten 23:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I am aware, Mediawiki formats subpages as Mainpage/Subpage. Vaatikitten 23:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/Arcanists/Book_of_Flame#Spells <-- Amonst other articles, all of Arcanists is done with subpages behind a /. The same thing applies to Crazy Crystals levels, and most likely subpages for other articles as well. As far as I am aware, : is used when there are several subpages that fall into one category, for example Arcanists/Achievement: This could potentially be done on Sumoblitz as Sumoblitz/Enemies:___ Though that to me seems like a worse idea than Sumoblitz/Dronenamehere Vaatikitten 23:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Not to mention, that across websites, subpages/subfolders are done by adding a / (Or if you are using local folders, a \ )Vaatikitten 23:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:omg Yersh. Hai. Vaatikitten 23:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Underlining The link did not really seem very ghostlike to me. =| It made a huge line appear under all the text in the page. Anyways, this is an encyclopedia for conveying information about FunOrb and its games, it is not intended for conveying that information in, for example a "myserious" way, just because that is something a character would do. Let us imagine Jagex made a new game where the main character talked Swedish (unlikely), It would be silly to write an entire article here where the only language used was Swedish, just because of that being how the main character talked. Vaatikitten 00:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Uploaded a screenshot of what the article looked like to me. http://twitpic.com/2lc32n Vaatikitten 00:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Please don't make the Gyojibot template again, it has been moved to "Template:Userboxes/GyojiBot" Lil cloud 9 03:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: ummm discussion First, I didn't move it. Second, I don't mean the name of the drone, I am refering to the article name. Check the current name of the page to see what I mean. Higuy 06:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Gyojibot's name I am not sure why Gyojibots name always is in red. Certain people seem set on changing every instance of Gyojibot in the article to red. 13:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing discussions Please don't edit what other people have said on talk pages. Lil cloud 9 21:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Signature Policy The FunOrb Wiki is unlike the runescape wiki with our signature policy. Lil cloud 9 02:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ... What are you doing? 11:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Kickabout I think it might be quite a good idea to think twice and maybe thrice before moving a page along with its subpages. =3 Vaatikitten 22:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Considering some earlier messups, I am not really sure about any advice to give in regards to contributing to Wikia. =| I am not particularly awesome at explaining things. Vaatikitten 22:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Movement Please do not mass-create a bunch of sandboxes, just for the sake of having them. I will be deleting all of them except for soon...so condense it all into one page. And please do not move so many pages at once...otherwise I might have to throttle your limit on move actions. Lil cloud 9 03:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :You do understand that your contributions haven't really been helping the wiki? Lil cloud 9 03:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :You're saying those 100+ sandboxes were helping? and moving all kickabout achievement articles to the wrong place helped? Lil cloud 9 04:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not going to argue with you anymore, but I could very easily block you right now for spamming 100+ Sandboxes with 100+ Redirects. Lil cloud 9 04:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::There is never going to be a time when you will need that many. Lil cloud 9 04:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's actually not funny when I have to delete 500 pages of nonsense. Take this time to re-evaluate your actions. Lil cloud 9 04:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) it was still funny --[[User:Sistemx|'Sist'emX]] 04:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :You are given one last chance to behave. I hope you use it to improve the wiki, and I hope that I will not have to see such large-scale inaccuracies. Please consult with others before you do it again. Lil cloud 9 17:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, according to our signature policy, it may not contain more than 1 color. Lil cloud 9 17:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::well i dont know how to change the signatuture only for funorb wikia anyway.... i tell you that i still didnt understood why i was spamming if i just was using my own page User:Sistemx/bla bla bla ? ::: :::why i cannot endit my own talk? Hai Yursh. Ish pwetty inactive. ;_; Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 06:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC)